A gaming machine including a projection type optical display device has been proposed as a pachinko machine, a slot machine, and the like.
FIG. 8 illustrates an arrangement of a pachinko machine 112, which is a gaming machine disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
The pachinko machine 112 includes a projection section 122 in a lower portion of a housing 114. Projection light R for forming an image sent from the projection section 122 is reflected by a reflector 166 so as to enter a Fresnel lens 148, thereby being projected on a back surface of a screen 146. The projection light R projected on the screen 146 is displayed all over a gaming plate 144 that is provided at a front surface of the housing 114 so as to be in contact with the screen 146.
FIG. 9 illustrates an arrangement of a pachinko table 201, which is a gaming machine disclosed in Patent Literature 2.
The pachinko table 201 includes an optical engine 231 in a lower portion of a housing 235. Projection light Lp emitted from the optical engine 231 is reflected by a reflecting mirror 233 so as to be projected on a back surface of a screen panel 232. This causes the screen panel 232 to display a game image thereon. This image is viewed through a gaming plate 221 that is provided outside a front surface of the housing 235. Further, the pachinko table 201 includes a cooling device 234 provided on a backside of the reflecting mirror 233. The cooling device 234 absorbs heat in the housing 235 by using cooling water.